<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ BokuAka ] “I’ve loved you since the day I met you.” by k0k1ch1 b0n3s (multifandommotherfucker)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174950">[ BokuAka ] “I’ve loved you since the day I met you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommotherfucker/pseuds/k0k1ch1%20b0n3s'>k0k1ch1 b0n3s (multifandommotherfucker)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>20 Days of Haikyuu Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heathers References, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommotherfucker/pseuds/k0k1ch1%20b0n3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi invited Bokuto over for a movie. </p><p>Eventually, he confesses. </p><p>Lovesick teenager-ism ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>20 Days of Haikyuu Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ BokuAka ] “I’ve loved you since the day I met you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting down on the couch, Bokuto hummed in excitement at the upcoming movie. His best friend, Akaashi, had invited him over for a movie.</p><p>This was the third or fourth time he had been over to Akaashi’s house. Despite how calm and collected he normally is- even while playing volleyball, where Bokuto can’t keep a straight head- he has been acting quite skittish around Bokuto lately. </p><p>Nothing incredibly concerning for anyone looking from the outside in. However, for someone who knows Akaashi as well as Bokuto does, he picked up on the aloof behavior before the black-haired boy even did. </p><p>At least, he thinks he did. </p><p>Suddenly, the movie’s intro credits were rolling, and Bokuto couldn’t think too hard on Akaashi’s strange behavior. </p><p>
  <i>“Que sera, sera: whatever will be, will be...”</i>
</p><p>Bokuto smiled at the song. He loved this movie so much..!</p><p>“Have you seen this movie before?” Akaashi asked, actually looking Bokuto in the eyes for what felt like the first time in months. </p><p>“Oh, yeah! It’s a cult classic. Have you seen it?”</p><p>Akaashi sighed and turned back to the screen. “No. We can change it if you don’t want to watch it.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no! I could watch this movie over and over again. Especially with you, Keiji.”</p><p><i>“Ow,”</i> the girl on screen said, shaking her head softly. </p><p>Akaashi flushed pink and covered his mouth with his hand, trying to cover his embarrassment even just a bit.</p><p>“You say the most embarrassing things sometimes,” he mumbled, shifting away from him as if physical distance was going to fix his problem. </p><p>Yeah, “problem.” If you could call it that. </p><p>Bokuto just giggled and turned back to the screen, relishing in the protagonists inner dialogue. She was currently talking about the three most popular girls in school- who, coincidentally, all have the same name. </p><p>Akaashi wanted to be interested in the movie- truly, he did- but... considering someone far more interesting than any movie could ever be was sitting less than five feet away...</p><p>Needless to say, he couldn’t tear his eyes from Bokuto’s smiling face. He was so happy watching this movie, and Akaashi wondered if he would ever be that happy, just with him. </p><p>“Stop staring at me..! You’re making me flustered,” Bokuto whispered, not even looking away from the T.V.</p><p>“Ah, I-I wasn’t...”</p><p>It was pointless. Bokuto saw Akaashi looking at him. It wasn’t like he was angry or upset- quite the contrary- but, he really wanted Akaashi to watch the movie!</p><p>“Pay attention, Keiji...”</p><p>Despite how long he’d been calling Akaashi that- which was a long time, to be frank- he still melted each time. </p><p>Still, though, he turned towards the screen and watched as the red, yellow, green, and blue color-coded characters eyed a rather plump girl while she ate. </p><p>“I love Martha. She didn’t deserve what happened to her.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded, feigning understanding. “Mm-hmm.”</p><p>As the movie pressed on, Akaashi got progressively more restless. He could barely pay attention, and suddenly- it was to the strip croquet scene. </p><p>“Both of them are so hot... don’t you think, Keiji?”</p><p>Akaashi looked at the screen and saw a half naked woman and man, presumably after having sex. He flushed red and looked down. </p><p>“Ah, yeah, sure...”</p><p>Bokuto caught the movement- Akaashi never reacted that strongly to any sex scene before, so why now?- and paused the movie, turning to his best friend. </p><p>“Keiji, what’s wrong? Why are you being so... so... standoffish, I guess, tonight? Have I done anything to offend you?”</p><p>Akaashi quickly shook his head and held out his hands in self-defense. “No, of course not. I just...”</p><p>“Then what’s wrong..?”</p><p>He swallowed and licked his lips. Bokuto really was rather observant, huh...?</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. That’s... that’s what’s wrong, Koutarou.”</p><p>Bokuto’s face didn’t change for just a moment as he processed what Akaashi had said. Once he did, though- oh, his face turned almost as red as a cherry. </p><p>“Wh-Wh-What..? I-In love with me?”</p><p>“Yeah. If you don’t feel the same, um... you can leave, if you want. I don’t want you to, obviously, but-!”</p><p>Akaashi was quickly cut off as Bokuto tackled him in a hug and squeezed him tight. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything sooner, Keiji..? I’ve loved you for the longest, too...”</p><p>It was almost as if time stopped. Akaashi wanted to smack himself in the face. How could he not have noticed Bokuto’s obvious flirting..?</p><p>“...You’re not lying?”</p><p>“I would never lie to you, Keiji.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled- genuinely smiled- and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and held him tighter than he’d ever held anything. </p><p>“I love you, I love you, I love you so much,” Bokuto said, kissing his cheek over and over. </p><p>They both broke into giddy giggles like the lovesick teenagers they were. </p><p>And all was good... well, except Westerberg High School. It was about to get blown up. </p><p>Too bad...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>teehee bokuaka brainrot ^^ anyway i love these boys with my whole heart and i want to give them infinite amount of affection (from me and from each other to each other). anyway- hope you enjoyed! kudos, comments, and bookmarks are very much appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>